Simple Kind Of Life
by morgan1986chase
Summary: Sophie had always considered herself to be a simple person, leading an ordinary life but when the 27 year-old blogger falls in love with a man whose life couldn't be any more complicated her whole world, and blog, get turned upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: You know the usual speech, I don't own any of the characters except for the original ones and of course the story. Obviously none of this ever happened but I wouldn't be too angry if it did haha If you've gotten this far thanks for reading!**

* * *

Sophie looked at the blank screen ahead of her, the expanse of white a mocking reminder that in the last two hours she had accomplished absolutely nothing. Never in her life had she been the kind of person who was unable to express herself but in the last few hours she couldn't even remember stringing together a coherent thought let alone a sentence. For the last four years this blog had been her journal, a diary of sorts, and a place where she could air out any feelings or grievances and move on. Seeing everything in writing always helped her work through her problems and when someone had suggested she start a blog she figured she had nothing to lose.

She had started this blog before she met him but it hadn't blown up till they had gotten together. Just one casual mention of it on his twitter account and overnight it had exploded into something she never would have dreamed about. Thousands of people began filtering through daily, she expected that with time it would die down, it was just one simple mention, but two years later it was still holding strong. In the beginning she felt so overwhelmed; she hadn't known what do to, what people expected or even what to say but he had encouraged her to keep on with what she wanted. To remain honest and open no matter what was happening and that was exactly what she had done and while she had received an astounding amount of support it didn't come without a price. 20% of people genuinely cared what she had to say, 5% spent most of their time tearing her down while the whopping majority tuned in just to see if she'd mention him. To get a glimpse of what life was like on a normal day but mostly it was just her thoughts and feelings; ramblings with the occasional mention of him when he was home. She was sure they were disappointed for the most part, they had spent their time attempting to find her obscure site only to be bombarded with the mundane problems of a 27 year old women and not the glamorous lifestyle of a superstar. But she hadn't stated this blog to lie, she had started it to tell her story and somewhere along the journey he had become a part of her story, in some cases the biggest part.

Sophie paused, her hands poised above the keys. She could remember the first time she had mentioned him, it had been a quick entry at a time when her thoughts were only read by friends, family and a hand full of strangers but she had a feeling like it would be significant; a moment she'd want to have documented for herself.

**xxx**

_"Went out with S tonight; I wasn't sure if it would feel the same after so many weeks. I've never dated someone whose face to face dates could be so far apart but you know that spark you get when you first meet someone? The little butterflies while you look over at each other and wonder who's going to say what next? Well the butterflies were definitely still there, but I'm not entirely sure if that has anything to do with him so much or the fact that I'm afraid I'll trip over my own feet haha. I mean sure there have been phone calls, and texts and endless Skype sessions but it's never the same as when you're face to face. When you're right across the table from one another and there's nowhere to hide and no one to interrupt. That's when you really learn about a person, when you can see the small nuances in their face when they like something or when you totally surprise them. When you can reach out and touch them when they need reassurance or hell you just feel like it *wink* I didn't realize how much I missed that until I finally saw him tonight. Feeling the warmth of his skin, the light in his eyes… *sigh* I don't wanna jinx it but it's going __really well so far, he's more than I ever imagined and no matter how much I learn about him he never fails to surprise me."_

**xxx**

"S" for a long time that's what she had referred to him as. They'd talked about it, she had mentioned her writing to him when they had first met and when she'd asked he'd mentioned that he'd have no problem with her using him name. It was common enough that it really wouldn't draw attention but she had settled on initials, it was what she always used in lieu of names when mentioning people for the first time. It was what she had called him till he'd made the first step and mentioned her, and then it had become fair game.

A lot of accusations were flung at her when people actually realized who "S" was; when it all had been laid out and people had gone back to read her entries they had been down right mean. It's not like she was ashamed of him or embarrassed or any of that nonsense people accused her of. It's just that she had learned quickly how little privacy he had, seen firsthand how most people were looking to claim a piece of him and that was the last thing she wanted. All she was looking for was a small space on the internet that was her very own and if he was gonna be a part of that she wanted to make sure that he was comfortable with what was going on. Luckily for her he'd been as easy going about that as he'd been with almost anything else. His easy going nature was so infectious and his level headedness for the most part was what made them work.

God when she actually thought about it there was so many things that made them work that this just didn't make sense to her.

The white screen blurred in front of her as tears clouded her vision; soon the pounding in her head would start again so she had to do this quickly. Like a band aid she needed to get the words out so that she could crawl back to bed and continue to wallow for a little while longer. Taking a deep breath she typed out the words; seeing it in writing somehow made it all real, gave it a finality she wasn't expecting and when she hit the post button she split apart.

**xxx**

_"We broke up tonight and I am numb."_

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This one is gonna be a little bit of a shorty but it's just a bridge chapter, trying to get from point a to b haha Thanks to anyone who may have read the first chapter and I promise the next one will really start getting into things.**

* * *

Stephen bounced his knee up and down, using his thumb to toggle up and down the screen of his phone. He'd been staring at the same thing for the last 15 minutes, well the last 6 days if he was being honest with himself and nothing had changed. He was dying to know how she was doing, if she was okay. Sure he'd broken up with her, he'd had to, but it didn't mean he was heartless. For two years they'd been as close as two people could be, considering he was on the road more than he was off the road, but she'd help make the transitions seamless for him and he'd always be grateful to her for that. He moved his finger up to the last entry she'd posted before he'd gone home. A more light-hearted and hopeful entry then the one he'd been reading for the last few days.

**xxx**

"_I don't have a lot of time today but I thought I'd jump on quickly and give you guys a little update. Now if you're wondering what this girl is doing updating you guys from work on a Friday afternoon rest assured that in fact I'm playing hooky today and this is being brought to you from the comfort of my couch haha. It's been almost a month, 28 days to be exact (who's counting?) *wink* but he's coming home tonight. It's only for the weekend but I managed to get Friday off so I can take care of something's before he gets here and as you can imagine I'm pretty excited which means you guys probably won't be hearing from me till next week. I'd apologize but I'm not really sorry, I'm getting my man back this weekend =P Just kidding, you know I love you guys too, see ya in a couple of days!"_

**xxx**

The next post had been the last, she'd told the world in vague fashion that they had broken up and she hadn't said anything since. He hadn't heard from her in nearly a week and that in itself was taking some getting used to. You got used to hearing from people or doing things and breaking a routine never came easy. Maybe routine wasn't the right word, he'd done those things willingly; she'd been the first person he'd text in the morning and the last person he'd called at night. Not hearing from her at night still left his stomach unsettled and made sleeping a little difficult but it wasn't fair to keep stringing her along if she wasn't happy; so he'd made the hard choice and ended it.

"Oi!" Stu's booming voice echoed throughout the locker room and pulled him from his thoughts. He closed down the internet browser on his phone and threw it into his bag looking up at his friend.

"We've been waiting for 20 minutes, you ready?"

He looked around realizing how empty the locker room now was. He'd sat down for a minute to answer a few texts and emails and then when curiosity had gotten the best of him he'd logged online and apparently lost track of time. He found that was happening a lot to him recently, unaccounted for minutes as he reflected on things that used to be. Giving his head a shake he sat up and grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Shiite! Sorry…" he apologized moving towards the door. "Me head is…"

"A mess?" Stu replied, cutting him off midsentence.

"Me head is fine." Stephen stressed the last word looking at him pointedly. "Was just distracted."

He'd been distracted a lot lately. Pretty much every minute he wasn't working or consciously thinking about something specifically he'd found himself distracted. Small things that triggered a memory: a word, a smell, the string of text messages that still bared her name on his cellphone; something he hadn't been able to bring himself to delete just yet.

"Yeah I've noticed…" Stu started. "It wouldn't have anything to do with…"

"No." he shot him down quickly and seriously.

He didn't wanna hear her name, not from him, not from anyone. Not yet and the look he gave him let him know that he wasn't going to budge on the subject, not now.

Stu threw his hands up in mock surrender and dropped the subject. His lively and exuberant friend had been anything but lately; not since his most recent trip home but more than anything he'd closed himself off. While he'd mentioned that he'd broken things off with Sophie, he hadn't explained why or what had happened; he hadn't wanted to talk about it at all. Almost like he'd blocked everything out after the deed and whenever he'd asked he'd nearly gotten his head bitten off for his efforts.

"Ah've already told yeh, Ah'm fine and Ah don't wanna talk about it." Stephen pulled the strap of his bag higher up on his shoulder and once again began his trip towards the door. "So when yeh're ready to go…"

His friend blocked the door stopping him from walking through. He looked at him for a good hard moment before he reached out and clapped his hand on his shoulder stopping him again.

"You alright?" Stu asked squeezing his shoulder then letting go.

He could tell he was genuinely concerned and while he appreciated it he didn't need it. He was fine, it had been his choice, a choice he knew was for the best and now he just needed to get through the next few weeks of odd looks and childish backstage gossip.

"Me? Ah'm great." Stephen answered clapping his friend on the back and moved past him into the hallway. "Never better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Thanks to anyone who read/reviewed/favorited/followed the last chapter! They are getting a little bit longer from here on out so here we go haha**

* * *

The bright morning sun was a harsh reminder that even though she felt terrible the days did in fact still go on. Eight of them had passed her by as she'd lain in this bed trying to decide what to do. She had to formulate a game plan but the pain in her chest made it hard to do, it made it hard to breath.

"Oh god, turn it off!" she muttered rolling away from the window bringing the comforter up to shield her eyes from the sun.

When she felt the stinging heat followed by the alarming cold of the comforter being ripped away from her body she shot up in bed. Cracking her eyes open she looked up at the sunny disposition of her best friend. The sun shone brightly against Caroline's blonde hair and she looked flawless as usual. Despite the fact that she loved her; she wanted to punch her right in her perfect face.

"God Caroline, how the hell did you get in here?" she asked pushing the brown tresses out of her eyes.

She watched Caroline stomp around her bedroom, picking up discarded clothing and gathering it in her arms as she made her way over to the hamper.

"You gave me a key remember?" she asked tossing the clothing into the bin. "Since you've already lost two sets you gave me a backup so you wouldn't have to call the locksmith again while Stephen was gone…"

Just the sound of his name made her throat go dry. When would that stop happening?

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

"No one has heard from you in a week Soph. You don't pick up calls, you haven't been to work, and I just wanted to make sure…"

"That I wasn't hanging from the rafters?" Sophie cut in pushing out of bed and onto her feet.

Caroline gave her a pointed stare before rolling her eyes and continuing.

"Don't be so morbid Sophie; I just wanted to make sure you're okay." she chastised her from across the room.

Okay? Was she okay? She didn't really know what she was if she was being honest with herself. It had come so far out of left field that it had taken a few days just to accept that it really was over. If they had been fighting lately or even if he had shown any signs that he was unhappy then she wouldn't have been so blindsided when it had happened. As it stood now things were just starting to settle in.

"I'm… I'll…" she paused to find the right word. "Survive?"

Was that the word she was looking for? It seemed fitting. He wasn't the first person to break-up with her and in all honesty he probably wouldn't be the last but it had definitely hit her the hardest so far.

"Well that's really comforting." Caroline's sarcasm cut through her haze and she laughed a little.

"Sorry Care…" she picked the comforter up off the floor and threw it back on the bed. "I guess I'm gonna be shitty company right now."

"That's fine." Caroline moved across the room to where Sophie stood. Though she was sure that she hadn't left the bed in a week she didn't look rested in the least bit. She looked terrible but that's why she was here, that's what best friends were for.

"We are going to get you showered and dressed and then we are meeting Megan for lunch, out there in the real world." Caroline pointed out the large bay windows into the street below.

The real world; she supposed that's what really was out there but was she ready to face it? The look on Caroline's face told her it didn't matter whether she was ready or not, she'd be facing it today regardless.

"I guess there's no way I can talk you out of making me do this is there?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Caroline confirmed. "Get your butt in the shower and let's get a move on, we gotta be outta here in 45 minutes!"

Sophie nodded, moving around the room to pick up a few things before she moved towards the bathroom door. A few steps away from the door she felt Caroline's hand pull her to a stop and before she could even register it was happening she threw her arms around her and pulled her close.

"I'm gonna get you through this Soph." she started pulling her away at arm's length. "I promise."

Sophie smiled through the blur of tears; giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before making her way into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She couldn't cry about it forever and now was a good a time as ever to pick up the pieces and move on.

* * *

An hour later she sat down at the small bistro across from two of her best friends in the world and she really was feeling nothing. Megan's wedding was coming up in a few weeks, which coincidently had been the last thing she and Stephen had talked about before…

Well before he had left and while she was going to be busy with last minute preparations all of the major duties had already been taken care of. The last few weeks were going to be full of pick-ups and drop offs and she really needed to make sure she kept on track because the last thing she wanted to do was let her friend down. She couldn't flake on her responsibilities because of this.

"So you're going to take care of that this week right Soph?"

Megan's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked over at her friend who in turn was looking at her expectantly. She needed to be more attentive, what she was going through wasn't Megan's fault and she wasn't going to ruin the last few weeks before the wedding with her wallowing.

"Right…" she responded.

Maybe if she sounded convincing enough Megan would think she'd been listening all along.

"You have no idea what I just said do you?"

Busted! She expected Megan to be angry, she wouldn't have blamed her but when she laughed she felt a little more at ease.

"Your dress, you're going to go for you last fitting this week right?"

Shit! She'd forgotten all about that and if it hadn't been for this lunch she definitely wouldn't have made that appointment.

"Yes!" Sophie confirmed. "Friday at 6 I've got the final fitting, they just wanted to bring the hem up a little higher so I should be able to bring it home then."

She took her phone out of her bag and set a backup alarm on that day so she wouldn't forget about that appointment again. She'd already been fit for this dress three times and she was really hoping to make this the last run.

"Great, it's almost all done then…"

Megan continued on but Sophie just tuned her out; it wasn't on purpose, her mind just kept wondering off. She'd always known she was going to Megan's wedding alone, Stephen wouldn't have been able to get the time off, but she hadn't imagined she would have been going single. That wedding was now going to be the first time she really went out since the break-up and while she wasn't delusional enough to believe that day would be about her she knew there would be people there who would spend some of their time prying into her business. Thinking about it was giving her another headache.

The phone vibrating to her left pulled her out of her thoughts; she didn't wanna answer it, didn't even wanna look at it but when she reached over to silence the ringtone the familiar name caught her eye. She sighed and grabbed her phone.

"Gimme a second guys." Sophie started standing up and tucking in her chair. "Order me a strawberry daiquiri; I'll be right back."

She moved through the tables towards the door and as she reached the door hit the answer button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Well if it isn't my new favourite man in the world." She answered sitting on the bench right outside the restaurant doors.

If she was going to sell this she needed him to believe it and she'd already ignored so many of his calls that she was starting with a disadvantage.

"Well you do have a funny way of showing it." His accent laced through the words and she smiled genuinely for the first time this week.

"Yeah, sorry, I've been meaning to call you back Stu, I really have."

"I've heard that before."

"Yeah I highly doubt women spend most of their time trying to avoid you. I'm not blind, remember?"

The booming laughter on the other end of the phone made her feel human again. He'd always had that effect on her, since the moment Stephen had introduced her to him their personalities had just clicked.

"Fair enough." He started shifting on his feet. "How are you doing Sophie?"

How are you doing Sophie? That's all anyone ever asked her these days, like she was dying or living through a great tragedy of the world. It was a break-up, one she'd get through just like everyone else in the world did.

"I'm doing fine Stuart."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and continued hoping he'd get the message.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." He answered and paused before he continued. "I really just wanted to make sure that you were okay; we haven't talked since…"

His voice trailed off but it was sweet of him to check on her, especially considering his loyalty lay with one of his best friends and not her. But really she didn't need anyone else worrying or fussing over her. The two friends she'd left behind at the table were more than doing their fair share.

"I'm really doing okay." She started looking around her. "Well as good as can be expected I guess."

She felt exhausted all of the sudden, like she'd aged 10 years in the last 10 minutes. If she continued to lie he'd see through it eventually so why not just give it up and be honest.

"Listen, I'm coming home this weekend and I was hoping maybe we could meet for dinner."

She scrubbed her hand down her face disregarding what little makeup she had put on this morning. It's not that she didn't want to see him; it's just that she knew what was going to happen. He was going to ask her what happened and at this point he probably knew much more than she did in terms of details.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"C'mon Soph I just wanna see you, I'll even let you touch my title belt if it'll sweeten the deal." Stu bribed with a laugh.

She laughed rolling her eyes at him. Spending some time with him might make her feel better or it might make things ever worse but she'd never know till she tried.

"I'll tell you what…" she started formulating a plan. "Why don't I meet you out there Saturday night?"

"That works, I'll give you a call later on in the week with some details; see if you pick up this time."

He said it jokingly but she could hear the serious undertone. If she didn't pick up next time there would be trouble Saturday.

"I'll be waiting for your call, I promise."

"So I'll talk to you then."

"Yeah… Oh and Stu could you let St… Let him know that I'll be outta the house by the time he comes home next month."

She'd already found somewhere to stay temporarily and it wouldn't take her that long to find somewhere new to live, she just needed to put together enough money for first and last month's rent.

"I'll pass it along."

"Thanks." She stood up and straightened out her skirt. "I guess I'll see you this weekend then."

"I'll call you when I get in Friday."

"Great, I'll talk to you then."

They said their goodbyes and she headed back inside for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! Every review/follow/fav is really appreciated and onto the next chapter!**

* * *

The next few days went by fairly quickly and before she knew it Saturday was here. If she was being honest with herself she was actually looking forward to the drive ahead and she'd even remembered to pick up her dress yesterday; at least that nightmare was finally over with and she could continue on with her packing. All of her stuff was almost completely packed and her friends were gonna come help her move it all out tomorrow. She paused looking around the bedroom, a lot of memories in this bedroom, if these walls could talk…

She could hear her laptop warming up in the background as she finished getting ready and when the familiar log in music echoed through the room she moved towards it and sat down, pulling it into her lap. It had been a little over a week since she'd last checked in on her blog and she wanted to jot down a quick entry before the weekend. Her eyes settled on her last entry and the number of comments posted next to it, _9674_. That was a new record for her and as much as she appreciated the time they took she didn't have the mindset or time to read through them all right now. She clicked over on the menu to start a new entry and after rehearsing a few different ways to get started she began typing.

**xxx**

_I bet you guys have been wondering where the hell I've been for the last while huh? Well I'll give you a brief touch on what's going on here and then once my piece has been said I'm not going to talk about it again. So here we go… As you've probably guessed from my last post, after a little over two years Stephen and I have gone our separate way. I don't really wanna talk about it or get into too many details but I'm currently in the process of packing up my things and finding somewhere new to live. So for the time being I'm gonna be the third wheel at Caroline and Joe's place till I find something more permanent. I'm about to ruin a whole lot of sexy date nights, sorry Joe =P Anyways between the move and Megan's upcoming wedding things are about to get really chaotic and I might be a little hard to reach but I'm gonna do my best to make this transition as smooth as possible. Now speaking of chaos I'm just getting ready to head to Tampa for the day, camera in hand of course, so I'll check in again in a couple days._

**xxx**

Sophie posted the entry and grabbed her stuff, side stepping some boxes on her way out the door. She threw her Nikon into the passenger seat, her purse on the floor board and sunglasses on her face. This early she might catch a little traffic on her way through parts of the city but for the most part she'd fly through to Tampa. She could already tell this was going to be good for her, her spirits were higher than they'd been in days.

Scrolling through her iPod she cued up her playlist of 80's power ballads and rock anthems before flipping the volume up and pulling out of the driveway. At least if dinner turned out to be a bust she'd have a hell of a time getting to and from Tampa.

* * *

Around 7PM Sophie pulled up to their predetermined restaurant and cut the engine. She'd had a great day roaming around Tampa by herself, she'd managed to get a little shopping down, picked up Megan's wedding present and even got some great shots at the beach and surrounding area.

Tossing her camera into her purse and throwing it over her shoulder she locked the car doors before heading into the restaurant. She'd never been here before and didn't exactly know what to expect but knowing Stu the food would be good, plentiful and casual. He'd let her know that he'd made a reservation so when the hostess looked up at her expectantly she knew what to say.

"I'm meeting someone here." She started. "Reservation under Bennett."

The hostess gave her the once over before checking her reservation book.

"Yes here it is, do you want to wait for the rest of your party or be seated?"

So he wasn't here yet, not that she should be all that surprised.

"I'd like to be seated please."

"Great, right this way."

She watched the hostess grab two menus before following her through the restaurant towards the back. When she was settled at the table and the waitress took her drink order she pulled out her phone and sent Stu a quick text.

_I'm waiting whenever you get here princess._

His response was almost instantaneous.

_Well it does take time to look this good. Just parking the car._

She laughed at his response then settled her phone down on the table. Honestly she was a little nervous, she didn't really know how this was gonna go. It's not like she'd never met him on her own before, they'd gotten together from time to time when he'd been home but just the thought that they'd be talking about Stephen… well it made her nervous.

She felt him before she saw him; he had a way of drawing eyes in a room full of people. Sure from time to time people recognized him but it didn't help that he was a giant, he stuck out like a sore thumb no matter where he went. She turned in her seat and saw him: tall, dark and handsome; honestly he'd been her type all her life, everything she'd looked for in a guy that was until she'd met Stephen. She smiled up at him, getting out of her seat to exchange a hug before sitting down again.

"I'm glad you could _finally_ make it." She teased settling in her seat. "I was starting to feel like I was being stood up."

"Were you waiting long?" Stu asked stretching his legs out under the table.

"No I just got here but I've been in Tampa since this morning."

He looked taken back by her response and after ordering a beer looked over at her.

"Why didn't you call me? I've just been sitting in the house all day."

She knew exactly why she hadn't called him; he wouldn't have wanted her to be alone and truly that's what she needed. Spending this day on her own, outside of the house she was getting ready to leave, had made a world of a difference for her. It had allowed her to breathe on her own for the first time in weeks.

"I didn't wanna bother you, plus I had some things I needed to get done," she explained. "I took a trip out to the beach, got a little shopping done, and I even picked up Megan's wedding present."

"Megan's wedding, that's coming up soon?"

She nodded her head.

"Three weeks." She confirmed. "I just picked up my dress last night; I had to go back there like 4 times just to get it altered. What a nightmare."

He laughed at her overdramatic statement and smiled. All in all she looked a lot better than she had sounded on the phone, he didn't know what he was going to get when he showed up today and he was pleasantly surprised.

"Did you decide who you're taking to the wedding?"

He remembered her talking about it last time they spoke, she hadn't decided if she was going to go alone or invite another friend along.

"Yeah, I'm going alone." She explained. "I was thinking of dragging Kyle along so I'd have someone to dance with but then I figured I'd be so busy he'd end up sitting alone all night anyways."

"I can go with you if you want."

The look she gave him nearly made him laugh but he thought it better to keep that to himself.

"Be serious Stu."

"What I like Megan." He countered her argument.

"I know you spent 10 minutes hitting on her the first time you met even though you didn't stand a chance."

She laughed at the memory. She and Stephen had been dating for a couple of months the first time the WWE rolled back into Florida and she'd taken Megan with her to the show that night. Coincidently it had also been the first night she'd met Stu.

"I thought I'd lost all my charm till you told me she was engaged."

"Cause that would be the only reason she wouldn't have fallen down at your feet in worship."

Sophie took a sip of her drink before putting it back on the table and just as she was going to continue her thought the waitress came and took their orders. Needless to say the extra minutes the waitress spent lingered after Stu had told her his order didn't help illustrate her point.

"I can't take you guys anywhere." She laughed rolling her eyes.

It had always been a problem; she was an ordinary girl who just happened to know a few people who lived less than ordinary lives but no matter where they were girls just flocked to them.

"I'm serious Soph; I'll come with you if you want."

He ignored her change of subject and went back to the wedding.

"I appreciate the offer but your never gonna be able to get the time off."

She knew how difficult it was to get days off, Stephen had tried but he'd already been scheduled to do something else.

"I'm gonna be home that weekend anyways." He looked down at the menu then over at her.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you're busy…"

She didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected the offer.

"I'm sure, it'll be fun."

It would be fun and then she wouldn't have to go at it alone. What did she really have to lose?

"Okay, but if you change your mind…"

"I'm not going to change my mind."

He smiled over at her and she smiled back just as the food arrived. Once they started eating things got quiet, she'd pretty much exhausted all the topics of conversation that she felt comfortable touching on which only left one thing…

"Sophie?"

His voice took on a serious tone and she knew it was about to get uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"What happened?"

She put down her utensils and sighed. Putting her hands flat on the table she traced the wood patterns in the surface until his hand stopped her; her hand disappeared under his.

"I don't really know." She started. "By the time he got home Friday night I was already in bed but when he woke me up he seemed fine. He seemed happy, relaxed, like he was happy to be home, like any other time…"

She pulled her hand out from under his and set them in her lap.

"All weekend everything was fine, I thought it was a little weird that he didn't go to the gym and we didn't leave the house at all, but it's not like we were fighting or anything."

She felt her eyes start to water so she took a deep breath and a second to compose herself.

"We were talking about what I had planned while he was gone, I was telling him about Megan's wedding and then before I knew it we were arguing and then..."

And then it was over. By the time they had gotten to that point she could see it in his eyes, he'd already had it in his mind that that's what he wanted to do and there was going to be no changing that.

"He kept saying that it might have worked if we'd met earlier or later but I didn't really understand it." She wiped at her eyes quickly before the tears began to actually fall. "If that's how he felt what the hell were we doing for the last two years?"

She run it back in her mind a million times and it never added up. She thought maybe saying it out loud would have made something click but out loud it still sounded as ridiculous as before. She'd called him once he'd left the house, it had been late and he hadn't picked up and that's when she knew that his mind was set. Sophie looked over at him and shrugged, that's all she had in her and after a minute of silence he cleared his throat.

"He's miserable you know?"

She didn't know if that was supposed to make her feel better but it didn't.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that."

She really was, he may have done the deed but she wanted him to be happy.

"He won't pick up my calls or answer my texts…" she worried the napkin in her hands, tying it into knots. "All I can really do now is move on and I hope he can do the same."

Stu nodded his head in acknowledgment, at least now he had a small idea about what had happened.

"He won't talk about it either. I wouldn't have had to ask you if he'd say anything."

"Well now you know it all, we'll at least what I know."

"You'll be okay Soph; he'll come to his senses sooner or later."

She had thought the same thing but now that so much time had passed she was sure it was just over.

"I'm not gonna sit around and wait for him, the next few weeks are going to be so busy and it's not fair to Megan if I don't help out."

She desperately wanted to change the subject and prayed that he'd let her.

"You'll do great and now you'll have the best looking date at that wedding."

He winked and she laughed. The rest of the night went as smooth as ever and on the drive home she felt better, her nerves about the night settled and her side of the story out in the open she could now finish packing up the pieces of this life and move on to the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry guys, I didn't mean for this next chapter to take **_**so**_** long! Originally I had it all mapped out and ready to go but then the story kind of took a sudden twist in my head and I was left with a few different paths to take. So let's just say I re-wrote this about three times, three different ways and this is definitely the one that works best. As always your reviews/favourites/follows are really appreciated, thanks to everyone who is reading this! On we go…**

* * *

In the blink of an eye three weeks had come and gone and with the wedding ceremony behind her Sophie was ready to just have some fun. It had been a beautiful beachfront ceremony followed by a casual reception. Something she had explained to Stu when he had called to confirm that he was in fact coming with her. She was surprised that he really had remembered and as expected he'd be the perfect date. He'd kept her distracted, made her laugh and been a hit with all of her friends. More than once people had asked about the two of them, asked about Stephen, but he'd managed to defuse the situation flawlessly. She owed him her first born if she ever had one.

After dinner there had been dancing; the couple's first dance, the bride and her father, the groom and his mother and finally the free-for-all that would take place for the rest of the night. The music altered between new and old, top forties and obscure indie rock, and the whole night the dance floor was jam packed. When the music shifted to a slow moving, acoustic laced song, she felt Stu's hand slip around his waist. Sophie turned into his body and let him lead the way. They swayed back and forth across the wooden dance floor, dodging and weaving through the crowd of people. The sun had set a few hours ago and after a few hours of monotonous picture taking the night had gone off without a hitch. She'd always loved weddings and in the last few years her life had been full of them, her friends were dropping like flies but the experiences of watching them get married, it really was inspiring. She'd always thought, as a little girl, she'd be married by now. Married young with lots of kids; that thought had made her happy but the reality of it was clearly much different. Here she was, approaching her 28th birthday, and she was single, yet again.

"You look a million miles away tonight Sophie."

His observation brought her back to reality; she smiled up at him.

"I'm okay." She started. "Weddings are just always so emotional you know? It happens…"

She'd been planning her wedding her whole life, like any other girl, and in the last few years she thought maybe those plans might actually go into effect someday soon. The disappointment of that realization was a hard pill to swallow.

"Well you look beautiful tonight."

The sudden change of topic had her face in flames; she could feel all of the blood rising to her cheeks as that familiar flash of heat settled in her stomach.

"You're always such a charmer, you floozy."

That's as comfortable as she felt about addressing that compliment. A dismissive joke was always much more her style.

"Did you just call me a floozy?"

The way his accent rolled around the word made her laugh almost as much as actually hearing him say the word floozy.

"I did."

She nodded in confirmation as he glared down at her, his perfectly rehearsed TV glare.

"You're lucky I'm on my best behaviour tonight."

"Oh yeah? Or you'd do what?"

Well he'd do the unexpected. She saw it before she felt it; his hands slipped up her body into the soft waves of her mahogany hair and as he tilted her head back he kissed her. She felt his lips slide against hers like a soft whisper before she responded. The intensity of the moment nearly overwhelmed her and when he pulled away she felt the rough pad of his thumb slowly drag across her bottom lip. It only lasted for a few seconds, hardly enough time to register but when she looked up at him she did the last thing she ever expected, she laughed.

She didn't know where the reaction had come from but as she looked up at him, lips parted, she burst out into laughter. She laughed so hard she cried, alternating between the two before she could catch her breath. When she heard him began to laugh with her it set her off in fits again. She'd always wondered what kind of kisser he'd be, what it might feel like and while it had in fact lived up to her expectations she felt nothing. It had felt like kissing her brother which she was sure was the last thing he wanted to hear so she kept that little tidbit to herself.

"I'm sorry…" she began to apologize between laughter. "It's not funny, it's just…"

Her sentence trailed off as she began to laugh again. It's just that clearly she was losing her mind, she had to be. Sophie let him steer her off the dance floor and away from the crowd. When they turned the corner the settling sound of the ocean began to calm her down, she paced her breath with the crashing waves and soon she was calm again. Pulling off her shoes she walked out onto the sand, feeling it sink between her toes before she sat down in it. She was going to ruin her dress but who cared? The ceremony was done, speeches and pictures were done, and although she could, she wouldn't be too heartbroken about not being able to wear this dress again.

Stu sank down in the sand next to her. She looked so lost, like a little girl alone in this world and he just wanted her to know that she wasn't alone. As long as he was here, as long as she'd let him, he wasn't going to let her be alone. The truth was that maybe he was a little in love with her, infatuated, but that kiss had definitely confirmed that it wasn't love in the true sense. She was more like family then a future and family always came first.

"I don't know what came over me."

Well he did but he wasn't sure she was quite ready to get into that.

"Don't worry about it, really."

The last thing she wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable about what just happened; it was done. They settled into a quiet rhythm, the music still played on in the background but in her head it was a million miles away.

"This is never going to get easier is it?"

She wasn't sure if she really wanted him to answer or if she just wanted to say the words out loud but either way she got her answer. She felt Stu's arms slide around her waist; as he pulled her close she relaxed into him.

"I don't know."

The truth was she didn't know either.

"It's just not fair." She started. "It hurts so badly, every day and I keep telling myself tomorrow it'll be better, tomorrow it won't hurt so much but it's just not true."

It was so overwhelming to feel this way, to feel everything so strongly without an end in sight.

"I know love, I know."

He had no other words to offer her, he didn't want to lie to her and to be honest he wasn't sure he'd ever felt about anyone the way she seemed to feel about Stephen.

"Why don't you go say your goodbyes and I'll take you home?"

It was the best suggestion he had, maybe in her own space away from all the happy couples, she would feel better.

"You don't mind?"

He shook his head as he got up dusting the sand off his slacks. Reaching down he took both of her hands and pulled her to her feet before she did the same. She squeezed his hand as they made their way back to the reception to say their goodbyes.

Half an hour later they got into the car and began the drive home. The car was engulfed in silence and after a few minutes Sophie turned to him, just looked at him and as he was about to ask her what was wrong she spoke.

"Thank you."

She shrugged, it wasn't enough but it was all she could think of.

"I don't think I could have gotten through this day without you."

He'd been so great to her; especially today and she just didn't really know how to thank him for it.

Stu reached over and gently squeezed her knee before placing his hand back on the wheel. There was a long drive ahead of them and the next time he looked over at her she was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: All reviews/favourites/follows are really appreciated, and a special thanks to _Keeper of Oz_ whose on point with her reviews every chapter (THANK YOU!) and of course anyone who has gotten this far with me!**

* * *

A day turned into a night, a night into a week and as the weeks multiplied into months nothing had changed. He'd been busier than ever, keeping himself busier than ever in order to really avoid this moment. He'd only been home once since the break up and the thought of spending another weekend in that quiet empty house had kept him on the road longer than usual. Pretty much as long as they'd let him until someone had mentioned it and he'd been sent home for the weekend.

The plane began its decent into Florida and the twinkling lights below grew bigger and bigger. The flight had been a long and restless one, he'd tried to sleep more than once but sleep continued to evade him so eventually he'd just spent the flight starring aimlessly out the window.

Once the plane touched down it took him less than an hour to manoeuvre through customs, luggage claim and into a cab; sitting in the back of the cab he took a deep breath. He'd been running on fumes for the last few weeks; the weeks post Wrestlemania and pre Extreme Rules had kept him busier than ever and just getting this minute to sit back and relax was good. Reaching into his bag he pulled out his cellphone, 7 missed calls, 1 voice mail and 11 text messages. Not an unusual number of any; he slid his finger across the screen unlocking it and dialled into his answering machine. After pressing in his password and listening to the robotic voice tell him about a missed call the message began to play.

_"Stephen its Caroline; shit… fuck! I really need you to pick up. It's Sophie, God she's been in an accident and they won't tell me what's going on… We're at Tampa General. I didn't know who else to call… Call me; call me when you get this…"_

It took him a minute to register the call, what had actually happen and another to get the driver to turn in that direction. He prayed she was okay, couldn't think of a world where that wasn't true and as he redialled the phone his hands shook. It took one ring before Caroline answered the phone and he didn't let her get a word in before he began.

"Caroline, what is going on? How is she?"

He had a million questions and his heart was racing a mile a minute.

"She's fine; I just talked to the doctor."

Relief washed over him as she continued to explain.

"Her foot is broken, they set it and now I think they are just putting a cast on it but beyond that she got pretty lucky."

"Then what?"

"Then I can take her home, he said she'd be okay to go home later on tonight as long as nothing went wrong."

That was good; she was going to be fine. He contemplated having the cab turn around again but he needed to see her first. He just needed to see that she was really okay.

"There's just one small problem…"

What problem, he was so relieved she was going to be okay what else could be wrong?

"Someone needs to watch her, he says she can't really walk for the next couple of days and you know how she is."

Oh he knew exactly how she was, and how she was going to take that.

"And Joe and I are leaving for London tomorrow…"

So there would be no one to watch her, except…

"Ah'll help if Ah can but yeh know she won't let me."

She wasn't going to want to spend any more time with him, he'd made sure of that, but what other choice did he have? She needed help and he'd always been the one to do it.

"Can you take her? I know you guys broke up and I _really_ shouldn't be asking you to do this…" Caroline began to backpedal. "You know what forget it, I'm sorry I asked, I shouldn't even have called…"

"Caroline Ah don't mind, and Ah'm glad yeh called…"

But she'd never agree to come with him.

"If yeh can get her to agree Ah'll gladly take care o' her."

He had three days to help out, he'd try and get more if he could, if she agreed to coming with him.

"You still love her."

It was more of a statement then a question so he felt no need to actually answer it.

"Ah'm gonna be there in about 10 minutes, meet me outside and we'll take care o' this."

He hung up before she said anymore or asked anymore questions. Running his hands down his face he thanked God that she was okay, that was the closest to fear he'd come in a long time and he didn't care for it one bit and as of right now his plan was to go and see her. He'd extend his offer to help take care of her and if she didn't accept it he'd head home. If she agreed to it, well that would definitely be interesting too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Thank you to all my readers! Your words and time is always appreciated.**

* * *

When Sophie came to the smell of antiseptic and cleanliness brought the whole night back to her. Taking mental stock she actually felt pretty good all things considering, nothing hurt and everything was still working, well everything but her right foot which was propped in the air. It had all happened so quickly and while she wasn't in any pain now she could only imagine what she looked like, only confirmed by the look on Caroline's face when the door cracked open and she stepped in.

"Sophie, god how are you feeling?"

She rushed over to her side of the bed looking her up and down.

"I feel fine actually, a little groggy but not bad…"

She pointed at her foot wrapped in plaster and elevated with a couple of pillows.

"What's the damage?"

Caroline looked down at where she pointed then back up at her.

"It's broken and you've got one hell of a black eye but the doctor said they'll be able to release you today as long as you're up to it."

Up to it? She wanted to get outta here as soon as possible. She'd always hated hospitals but honestly who didn't?

"How long have I been here?"

"They brought you in late last night, it just past lunch now."

Wow time had really flown by in the last few hours.

"What happened Soph?"

"I was driving home from a bar and this kid just darted out in front of my car, it happened so fast, so I swerved out of the way so I wouldn't hit him and rammed my car into a light pole."

Her car, god what state was her car going to be in?

"How's my car? Do you know?"

Caroline shook her head.

"They left me a card so you could give them a call when you get home; they towed it right after the ambulance picked you up."

Great, that should be fun. Sophie started taking mental account of everything that she needed to do when she got home starting off with her car. The next few days were going to be full of calls and hopes. Hopes that her car would be fine and mostly hopes that it wouldn't cost her all that much to fix. She had some money saved up but she'd been saving up to move out of Caroline's not fix her car. The whole thing was giving her a headache and when the door flew open a second time, hitting the wall and nearly cracking off its hinges she jumped.

The figure that filled the doorway was like a ghost from her past, she had to do a double take like in those old cartoons, Stephen. What was he doing here? Her heart skipped a beat at just seeing him again, every bit as big as she'd remembered him and for a minute she thought maybe she'd died on impact. This wasn't actually happening, was he actually here?

He was across the room before she could even register the shock. She reached out to touch him, placed her hand on his arm just to make sure he was in fact real. The relief of seeing her made everything in him shift in the right direction. She was a little worse for the wear but she was responsive and awake and looked more beautiful than he'd ever remembered.

"What are you doing here?"

She answered the question in her head almost as soon as she'd asked it, Caroline.

"I called him when I got here, nobody would tell me anything, and I didn't know what was happening." Caroline's voice took a on a panicked tone as she continued. "I didn't think he'd actually come."

She understood why she'd done it, she didn't blame her either but seeing him again here, so suddenly it was almost awkward.

"It's alright Care…"

She squeezed her friends hand and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry you came all this way for nothing."

"Ah was already here actually; Ah was just getting off the plane when Ah get Caroline's message."

She should probably be relieved hearing that, that he hadn't dropped everything to come all this way to see her but for some reason the fact that it had been a coincidence might have hurt a little more.

"Well good, I guess…"

She looked away from him and over to her friend; moving her hand away from him.

"Can you find out when I can get outta here, I really just wanna go home."

Caroline nodded, looking over at Stephen then back at her with a smile.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

She was really getting aggravated with being treated like a child, whatever these two had discussed while she'd been here was none of her concern but she was ready to go.

"About that…" Caroline started looking down at her hands. "You know me and Joe are leaving tomorrow morning and that Megan won't be back from her honeymoon for another week."

"I do…"

"Well the doctor says that at least for the first few days you can't be alone, he wants you totally off your feet."

The way Caroline's sentences kept drifting off, like she was a simpleton, was not sitting well with her.

"God Caroline just spit it out!"

She was past patient now and she had a horrible feeling she knew exactly where this was going.

"Yeh're coming home with me." Stephen stepped up; there was no need to drag this out.

"The hell I am." Sophie yelled. "Just get me home, I'll be fine."

She could hear her hysteria, knew very well she was being unreasonable but she didn't care, she was damn well entitled to it.

"So be reasonable."

"Don't you dare call me that!"

It came out harsher then she intended but she didn't care. He had no right to address her like nothing had happened; to go back to calling her So like he'd talked to her yesterday and not a month ago.

"It's okay, we'll reschedule our trip," Caroline offered.

"You're not going to do that, you guys have been looking forward to that trip for months."

"Yeah but I can't leave you alone like this, what kind of friend would I be?"

Great now she felt like an ass. She was the one laid up in this hospital, how did she manage to come out like the bad guy?

"Care you have to go."

She didn't like this, not at all but there's no way she was going to stand in the way of her friends vacation, not when she'd been so good to her in the last month.

"When he goes back to work Sunday what then?"

"Ah managed to get a couple extra days; Ah'll help yeh till she gets back."

He'd help her till she got back? That was ten days from now.

"Don't you have to get back?"

"This is more important than that, Ah'll be here till yeh get back on your feet so long as Ah'm back for the pay per view."

Hearing the words, actually comprehending them had her laughing. She was in near hysteria before she could speak again.

"Had I known all I had to do was total my car to get some extra time with you I would have done it years ago."

She didn't know why she'd said it, or even if she should have said it but it was literally the first thing that had come to mind. What a ludicrous concept, a little morbid really but it was her first thought. She'd been so greedy to spend time with him when they'd been together it was strange rejecting it now but really she had no choice. If she absolutely had to stay with someone, at least for a few days, she wasn't going to let Caroline ruin her plans over it.

"Fine." She conceded. "I'll go."

He wasn't happy that she'd fought so hard, it actually kind of hurt but he couldn't blame her. They hadn't been on speaking terms in weeks and her reaction wasn't surprising. Caroline looked over at him sympathetically, she wasn't stupid; she could see the hurt written all over his face.

"Are you sure Soph?"

Sophie looked over at him; how she would have given up anything for this opportunity just one month ago.

"I'm sure but your gonna have to bring me some stuff, I can't very well walk around in this hospital gown."

She tried to make a joke to lighten the mood and it worked, a little.

"I can take care of that now." Caroline suggested.

She nodded, listing a bunch of things she wanted to make sure Caroline didn't forget before her friend walked out of the room and left her alone with him.

"Ah know this is no' what yeh want." He started breaking the silence in the room.

"You have no idea what I want."

At one point she'd thought he did, now she wasn't so sure anymore.

"How long are yeh gonna be mad at me?"

"I'm not mad." She started. "I'm hurt."

And there was a big difference.

"Ah'm sorry…"

"Can we not? I'm tired…"

She shifted over, away from him as much as she could and closed her eyes. She was not gonna let him see her cry, not again and while she may have agreed to go with him it didn't mean she had to like it. In a few days when she was able to be on her own she'd go back home and he'd go back to work and they could continue on like this had never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long guys! I've been having a hell of a time trying to get this chapter to upload without getting an error, SO frustrating! Anyways here it is, thanks to _Keeper of Oz_, _Tammy_ and _niki 1981_ for the reviews and anyone who's followed this story or added it as a favourite.**

* * *

Later that afternoon after she was released and securely in the front seat of his car, which he'd gone home to pick up, they sat in silence moving down the roads. She'd never been the kind of person who was lost for words, especially not with him, but right now she had nothing to say and to be quite honest she'd felt horrible about yelling at him earlier. It's not that he didn't deserve it, it's just that she was never that kind of person and playing that moment back in her head had really made her feel like an ass. They may have gone their separate ways but when she needed someone to help her here he was.

Sophie looked over at him, handsome as ever, but he looked tired. Her guess was that he'd run himself too hard and with no one around to let him know he'd kept on going until he was sent home. It had happened before, once that she could remember right after she'd moved in. He was just so passionate, he'd stretch himself thin rather than disappoint anyone, and it was one of the things she loved most about it. She reached over and placed her hand on his against the gear shift.

"Thank you for doing this."

She'd been harsh on him and while she wasn't happy with this situation he was giving up his free time to help her which meant something. She felt his hand slide under hers, turning and lacing his fingers in hers he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. It caught her completely off guard but when she tried to pull her hand away he squeezed it, he wasn't ready to let go of her, not yet.

"I know that you probably had better things to do so I'll try and stay out of your way."

"So yeh heard the doctor."

So; He'd been the only person in the world that had ever called her that. Not Sophie, not Soph, but So.

"Ah'm going to look after yeh till we both know yeh're okay."

"Why?"

She didn't want to ask the question, she was sure it sounded stupid and desperate but she needed to know why he'd volunteered to take care of her when just a month ago he'd told her they couldn't be together anymore.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

He'd asked himself that question a few times and he'd only ever come up with one answer, he loved her, plain and simple.

"Yeh need help; yeh'd do the same for me."

She'd done the same for him.

She nodded and pulled her hand away from him. Turning in her seat she looked out the window watching as the familiar scenes and landmarks pass them by. She'd driven this route for over two years, knew it like the back of her hand but the familiarity of being in the car with him was overwhelming. It made it hard to breathe again.

About twenty minutes later when they pulled into the driveway she paused, she'd only been out of here for a little over a month but it seemed like another life.

"So, yeh alright?"

She realized in the moment that the car was off and that he was standing beside her, car door open.

"Yeah sorry, I'm a little tired I guess."

She shifted in her seat moving her legs to get out and when he reached his hand in to help her out she took it without a second thought. He pulled her onto her foot, using his body to brace the majority or her weight as he reached out to grab the crutches. He'd forgotten how good she felt there, how well her tiny frame fit against his. She looked up at him reaching her hand out to take the crutches and moved bracing her weight on them. She was going to get herself into a lot of trouble being that close to him again. Sophie watched him grab her bag up off the floor then lead the way to the door; she could feel him following her close behind. She knew he was braced encase she fell and with his reflexes he'd catch her easily.

Stephen unlocked the front door and held it open while she walked through. Just the few seconds they'd been in the house, she'd been in the house, and it already made it feel more like home. He'd never realized what kind of impact she really had on this place, on his life.

"It's weird being back here."

It was the first thing that came to her mind but it was true. It had been less weird when she'd moved in here then it was right at this moment. She moved further in the house, towards the living room and felt him follow her all the way through. When she sat down on the couch, stretching out her legs, he did the same on the opposite couch.

"Ah figured we can order dinner and Ah'll go to the store tomorrow."

She nodded in his direction, she wasn't really hungry but she was sure he was and it was getting late. She looked around the living room; it all looked exactly the same, so she couldn't figure out why it felt so foreign but it did. They sat in amicable silence for a few minutes before he got back up, he didn't have anything else to do but he couldn't sit here in the silence anymore.

"Ah'm going to return a few calls then we'll talk about dinner."

She looked up at him and nodded again and just as she was about to say something he turned on his heels and out of the room. She was going to have to make a better effort or these next few days were going to be the longest of her life. Vowing to do just that she reached over and grabbed her cellphone, she'd order dinner, his favourite as a thank you and then find out what was going to happen with her car.

* * *

Hours later after a silent dinner followed by some unpacking and laundry Stephen moved into the living room to let her know he was heading to bed when he found her fast asleep on the couch, body curled against the blanket she was using. He couldn't even count the number of times he'd come home and found her sleeping in that exact same spot. She'd always insisted on waiting for him, even when he'd warned her he'd be late; it was why that pillow and blanket had always been handy.

Turning he reached down for the remote and turned off the TV. She looked so calm and peaceful, the complete opposite then at the hospital, and he didn't wanna disturb her but she'd wake up in an even worse state if he left her here to sleep on the couch.

Stephen reached down gently scooping her into his arms before making his way up that stairs and to the master bedroom. He stood in front of the door for a minute debating where he should put her, where she'd be most comfortable and after a long pause he settled on the master. They hadn't really talked about who would sleep where, well they hadn't really talked all that much, but he was sure she'd be better off in here. She'd picked most of the stuff in here anyways.

Slowly he reached down and pulled the covers back before he sat down with her against his lap. He'd missed this, more than anything he'd missed the contact, the feel of her against him. Even when they'd slept on opposite sides of the bed a small part of her had always been in contact with his skin; a foot, a hand, an arm, a leg, sometimes just the feel of her foot pressed up against his shin was enough to help him

She shifted closer to him, further into his chest, and he knew in that moment he needed to put her down. He shifted around, laying her in the middle of the bed before he reached down and pulled the covers over her.

"Ah love yeh Sophie."

It was the only time he'd be able to tell her so he took advantage of the moment. Bending down he pressed his lips to her temple before turning around and leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note 2: Sorry guys I was trying to delete the authors note and accidently deleted this chapter so this is a repost. **

**Author's Note: I got it to work, yay! Thank to **_**Keeper of Oz**_** and **_**Bubbly-Soda**_** for the reviews and anyone who's followed or favorited this! Now enough of me and onto the chapter.**

* * *

The next morning Sophie woke up in a daze, she'd had the strangest dream and when she looked around the room the disorientation of waking up confused her more than anything. The last thing she remembered was watching TV downstairs, some mindless movie after they'd had dinner and Stephen had gone to unpack and now here she was. God she'd always loved this bed, it had taken her a month to find it and she'd driven nearly an hour away when she'd seen it online to actually go and pick it up but it had been worth every penny. Sitting up and stretching she looked around, it was all the same, exactly like she'd left it which shouldn't surprise her since he'd probably only been home once since she'd moved out but for some strange reason she expected it to feel different, especially in this room. She looked over and noticed that his side of the bed was still made and untouched which only meant he'd slept elsewhere, the guestroom most likely.

Sophie slid her foot across the mattress and moved it gently to dangle off the edge. She was definitely feeling it today which meant it was time for those pain meds they'd prescribed her but she couldn't take them on an empty stomach. Sliding the bottle into her sweater pocket she grabbed her crutches and began the slow journey to the staircase. Looking down she tried to formulate a plan on how she'd get down them and when she saw the extra set of crutches leaned up against the bottom of the stairs she knew what to do. She leaned her crutches against the top banister and slowly sat down on the top step. Shuffling down the stairs like a toddler, on her bum, she took one step at a time till she reached the bottom and reached for the second set of crutches. In the moment she had thought he was crazy but right now she was really happy he'd talked her into getting two sets; she would have never made it down the stairs with crutches in her hands.

Moving towards the kitchen she heard him before she saw him, he was talking to his sister, she'd bet her life on it just the way he spoke and the fact that she had no idea what he was saying. She could pick up a few words here and there but for the most part it went right over her head. When she walked into the kitchen he paused and looked up at her, she spoke before he did.

"Tell Edel I said hi."

She'd always loved his sister, it was a shame she'd never seen her as much as she'd liked. His brows winged up in surprise as he looked over at her.

"How did yeh know?"

"That it's your sister?"

He nodded and she gave him a pointed stare.

"Cause I know that tone and I'm sure whatever your lecturing her about is going right over her head."

Sophie walked over to the stove and looked down at the feats he'd made for breakfast; he must have been up for hours already. She scooped some eggs onto her plate as he continued his conversation and as she turned to make her way towards the table he was there. He grabbed her glass and plate and moved towards the table cradling the phone between his ear and his shoulder. Putting her food down he pulled out her chair and took her crutches as she sat down and scooted closer to the table. Whatever his sister said had him rolling his eyes before he hung up and looked over at her.

"How are yeh feeling So?" Stephen asked looking her over.

"I'm good, my foot is really sore so I'm sure that's the most walking I'm going to be doing today."

She could feel it throbbing as she lifted it and sat it on the chair next to her.

"Yeh've got to take it easy, that's what the doctor said."

She almost laughed at the irony of him telling her to take it easy but she chose not to.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

She could see how the sudden change of topic through him off guard but she wanted to know.

"Ah slept in the guestroom, Ah thought yeh'd be more comfortable in that bed."

And mostly he didn't think he'd be able to sleep in that bed knowing she was across the hall. As it was he'd barely gotten any sleep where he was.

"I didn't wanna kick you out of your room; I would have been fine in the guestroom."

"Don't worry about it."

She rolled her eyes at his dismissal before she began to dig into breakfast. Luckily for her he'd always been much more functional then she was in the morning and he'd never been shy about cooking.

"Ah've got a few things to take care of today but Ah'll be back in time fo' dinner."

Sophie looked up at him and nodded in acknowledgment. Swallowing her bite of food she spoke.

"I've got to call the insurance company about my car and then let everyone know that I'm still alive."

She'd woken up to dozens of texts and voice mails that she was now going to have to return.

"Should I wait for you for dinner?" she asked.

"Ah'm gonna grab food so we don't starve here but Ah'll be home in time."

Sophie nodded and went back to eating. It was still so awkward; she just wanted things to go back to normal. After a few minutes she heard the feet of his chair scrape against the floor as he stood up and brought his dishes over to the sink.

"Ah'm gonna get dressed then I'll be outta here."

"Do you need me to do anything while you're gone?"

Stephen looked over at her and smiled.

"So Ah need yeh to sit on your arse in that living room just like the doctor told yeh to."

"Yes sir." She used her right hand to salute him before they both laughed.

Just like that the tension was gone.

"Ah'll give yeh a call when Ah'm on me way home."

"Okay."

She smiled over at him as he turned to leave the room. It was time for both of them to get their days started.

* * *

Sophie read her post over as she loaded the picture she had just taken to the server on her blog. She figured she'd post a picture of her foot, that alone would speak for itself before she typed in a quick entry about what had happened and the status of her car. All of which was turning out to be bad news. Her car was totalled, there was no saving it, so within the next week she was going to have to go clear out her belongings and say goodbye to her first car. Soon she'd be homeless and car less, the good news kept on rolling for her. She posted her new entry and closed down her laptop, she didn't wanna look at it anymore and she prayed Stephen would be home soon because her stomach was starting to protest in hunger.

Flipping the channels she settled on one of those DIY shows and was just getting into it when her cellphone began to ring again. She'd already ignored another 2 or 3 calls but the customized ringtone told her it was Stephen calling and she answered it without even checking the caller ID.

"Please tell me you're on your way."

"Yeh miss me already?"

He teased her but he was right, she did miss him especially sitting in this house.

"My stomach misses food which you promised me I'd be getting."

"Ah know, Ah know…" he started. "Did yeh call the insurance company?"

"I did, my cars done for. I've got to go clear it out before next weekend."

She'd loved that car; she could remember so many good memories that had started with that car.

"Ah'm sorry So, Ah was hoping for yeh."

She was hoping for herself.

"Me too but what can you do?"

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Ah'll be home in a few minutes, we'll talk then."

"I'll see you soon then."

She hung up the phone and went back to her show. Ten minutes later she heard his car door slam and the front door open, the rustling of grocery bags got closer and closer till he turned the corner and she saw him.

"Food!" she exclaimed like a women who hadn't seen it in days.

"Well 'ello to yeh too."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he moved out of her sight and into the kitchen. She heard him move around for a few minutes, opening cabinets and the fridge several times before she heard the crumpling of empty grocery bags and his footsteps move closer towards her. When she turned to look over her shoulder he was standing behind her with a beautiful bouquet of mixed flowers in his hands.

She looked up at him and smiled as he handed her the bouquet.

"What are these for?"

"Everyone else got yeh some; Ah didn't wanna look like an arse."

She rolled her eyes breathing in the sweet floral scent. Caroline had gotten her flowers while she was in the hospital but that had really been it.

"They are beautiful, thank you."

He inclined his head to her before taking them back to put in water. He'd always been such a softy, something she had never expected when she'd first set eyes on him but over the years she couldn't even count the endless packages and cards and texts or emails that he'd sent; sometimes just to let her know that he was thinking of her. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen he heard her call back to him.

"I downloaded some movies; I thought maybe we could watch some tonight if you're not busy…"

She was giving him an out and he should have taken it but he didn't want to.

"Yeah?"

When he walked back into the room she was smiling at him, he'd missed that smile.

"You don't have to…" she started. "I've kinda set up camp here but I can get out of your way if you wanna use this room."

She didn't wanna read more into this then he meant, she couldn't get burned again, not this soon. Stephen crouched down in front of her, taking her small hand in his.

"Ah'll heat up dinner and yeh set up your movies."

"Yeah?"

Her hopeful voice made him smile. Pressing his lips to her hand he stood up again.

"Give me 15 minutes."

She nodded up at him as he left back towards the kitchen and she set up the first movie.

* * *

A few hours later he watched her sleep pressed up against his chest. When he'd come back with the food she'd insisted he sit with her when he moved to take a seat on the couch across from her. She told him he'd see better from his spot, which was true, but he hadn't wanted to assume anything. Sometime two movies in she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder and he'd been watching her ever since. Today had been better then yesterday, it had eventually become comfortable and familiar and everything he'd loved coming home to.

The screen turned blue signalling the end of the closing credits and he turned it off. Suddenly the room was bathed in darkness with the pale moonlight outlining the hills and valleys of her face. He was surrounded by beauty on a daily basis; artificial, make-up covered, easy beauty but when he looked down at her she was everything he'd ever wanted.

Stephen got up and reached for her again. He had a feeling until she was moving better this was going to be a nightly occurrence, not that he minded, he lifted heavier weights then her on a daily basis. Slowly he made his way out of the room and up the stairs to the master bedroom again. Setting her down he pulled the sheets up over her and turned to leave. He'd barely made it a step before he felt her hand slide into his; he turned and looked down at her.

"Stay."

He wanted to; more than anything but if he did she might regret it tomorrow. He was about to say no when he felt her squeeze his hand and pull him closer.

"Please Ste."

How could he say no to that? Just hearing his name tore down any lingering doubts he had. He stripped down and got into bed next to her, had barely settled in before she was wrapped around him; head on his shoulder and hand on his chest. In that moment he felt the tension breath out of his body, she melted into him and just when he thought she'd fallen back asleep she spoke again.

"I know you don't wanna hear it but I love you Ste…" she whispered the words. "Thank you."

It was so quiet he could pretend he didn't hear it but he had, loud and clear. He felt her breath even out and when he looked down at her she was fast asleep again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Well we are going to ramp up this next chapter ladies and gentleman! It's about to leave level PG so here is your warning haha If you are at all squeamish about adult situations turn back now or forever hold your peace haha Thanks to **_**Tammy**_**, **_**Keeper of Oz**_** and **_**niki 1981**_** again for the reviews and for all the follow/favourite love!**

* * *

When Stephen woke up the next morning he looked across the bed at the alarm clock, the red numbers flashed back at him, 11:28AM. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept this late or this well. For years his bodies internal alarm clock had him up early; he'd head to the gym, take care of business then by noon he'd be free to do whatever he wanted. Needless to say today would be different; Jesus Christ himself couldn't get him out of this bed today. His body curled around her bringing her even closer to his chest. He was warm and comfortable and the curtains blocked out just enough light to make him forget it was almost noon. He looked down at Sophie's right hand rested against the mattress by her head, the bright purple polish sparkled back at him and he knew it matched her toes. Slowly he reached over and covered her hand with his; the soft skin of her hand felt like silk against his palm and he used his forefinger to outline the claddagh ring on her finger. The brilliant gold shone back at him and he noted that the point of the heart had been switched and now pointed towards her fingertips. It was designed to let people know that she was single and in his heart he hated seeing it. He didn't know if everyone knew what it meant but he was Irish and he knew what it meant. Generations of his family, of families around him passed those rings on through their families and when he'd asked her how she'd gotten hers she'd told him on a trip to Ireland a few years back her and Caroline had bought them for each other. He hadn't seen them as much in America as he had at home and when he'd seen it on her it was something else that had piqued his interest.

Slowly Sophie began to shift feeling his fingers dance around the back of her hand. His finger poked at her ring and when she turned around to meet him he froze. Those beautiful eyes stared up at him and he didn't know if she was going to be mad or happy. If she'd even remember asking him to stay with her last night but when her lips curved into a smile and she reached up to press them to his he was a goner. He felt her hands slide across his shoulders and into his hair, right above the back of his neck and he felt his skin explode into goose bumps. Slowly she combed her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss and when her finger brushed the spot right behind his ear his body betrayed him, he shuddered so hard he faltered. Pulling back he looked down at her and the mile wide smile on her face.

"Top o' the morning to you." She mocked sliding her hands down his chest, feeling his body harden against hers.

He pressed his lips to hers again, slowly and passionately as he slipped his hand under the worn fabric of her t-shirt. She shuddered and moaned as his thumb scrapped across her nipple, he know what to do if she wanted to play. His lips left hers and dragged down her neck as his hands continued to toy with her body.

"Ste…" she started shifting her hands down his hips and into the waistband of his boxers.

His hands paused but his mouth didn't.

"Make love to me."

The words came out in a rush, in one breathy moan as her fingertips brushed back and forth under the band of his boxers, against the sensitive skin of his hips. His lips came to a standstill and he shuddered again swinging his eyes up to look at her.

"Are yeah sure?"

She nodded looking up at him, she was so breathless she couldn't say the words if she wanted to. Slowly, at a painstaking rate, he stripped her down doing everything he could to avoid touching her foot. Every touch, every kiss, every scrape of his calloused skin against her skin drove her closer and closer to the edge. It had been months since anyone had touched her like this, since he had touched her like this and the reminder of what it felt like opened the floodgate on every emotion she'd built a wall around to protect.

Stephen looked down at her and the raw emotions that played across her face nearly knocked him down. He loved her, lover her more than anything he'd ever loved in his life and the need to tell her overwhelmed him. So instead of blurting it out like a bumbling teenager he reached down to touch her, he covered her body with his and paused.

"Did Ah ever tell yeh how beautiful yeh are?"

He watched her skin flush pink at the compliment. He'd promised himself the first time that had happened he'd compliment her so much it would fade with time but it never failed to happen. She'd flush at every compliment and he'd loved her all the more for it.

Sophie reached up cupping his face in her hands as she looked at him, really looked at him. This man had told her that they couldn't be together, that another time it would have worked but right here, right now, his eyes told her so much more. She saw that same loving glare she'd always seen, he had never needed to say the words for her to know what he was feeling, he'd always been such an open book to her and she loved him for that.

She slid her hands down his face, across his shoulders and around the muscles of his back. He was such a contradiction; skin like the finest ivory, it looked delicate to the touch but the body under it was built as solid as a house. The weight of him against her body, sinking them both into the mattress made her sigh audibly. It was like a missing limb had been restored.

"I can't even tell you how much I've missed you." She stated.

He understood; God did he ever.

He moved down her body pressing kisses from her nose to her collarbone. Every spot he could think that she loved before removing the last piece of clothing the separated them. He paused again giving her a moment to change her mind but when she reached for him he moved between her body and slid home. She felt all the breath leave her as she reached up and wrapped her good leg around his waist bringing him in deeper. His hand drifted up her leg, resting against her thigh as he set an agonizing pace.

"Slow love."

He pressed his lips to hers as he shifted again.

"We've got all day and Ah don't wanna hurt yeh."

He was sure they probably shouldn't even be doing this but he was going to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"I'm fine but if you keep moving this slow you're gonna kill me babe."

She moved her hands across his lower back, feeling his hips shift with ever movement. The power in his body was always so impressive, he could crush her in a heartbeat but he'd always been so gentle, so incredibly soft to her. His body shifted again, a slow, long withdraw followed by a return home. She wouldn't last long, not at this pace but she assumed he knew that. The evil glint in his eyes when she looked up told her he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She snaked her hand down her body and just as she was about to reach the spot she was looking for he snatched her hand and pressed it above her head.

"Ah don't recall asking yeh for help."

He emphasized his point, slamming home a little rougher.

"Well it's been a while…" she laughed sliding her foot down his thigh then back up again. "I just wanna make sure you remember where everything is."

She could see it in his face, when not only had she hit that nerve she was looking for, but when he accepted her challenge. She wasn't surprised, it had worked exactly like she'd hoped, she knew him better then she knew herself. He began to move faster, pressing in and out of her at a more feverish pace and the momentum in his body began to build.

"God, that's better." She encouraged him, shifting her body so he could slip his arm up underneath her hips. The new angle of her body brought her closer to what she wanted. To a release she craved more than her next breath.

"Are yeh okay?"

The question cleared the fog in her mind.

"As long as you don't stop what you're doing right now I've never been better."

That was all he needed to hear. The tension between them was building, he could feel it at the base of his spine and when he felt her fingers dug deep into the muscles of his shoulders what little control he still possessed snapped. He doubled his efforts pushed on by every throaty breath and moan she threw at him and when her eyes slammed shut he knew she was there.

"Oh God Ste, right there…"

She saw stars, like their bodies had never missed a beat and when she exploded she felt him follow soon after. For a few seconds her body went numb from the effort then turned hypersensitive. She could feel every last inch of him in and around her and when he collapsed against her she felt right again, whole again. Her breath evened out, as did his, while she stroked her fingers through his sweat soaked hair. A million thoughts ran through her mind, an extreme amount of untapped emotions and when he moved to roll off her she squeezed her thighs keeping him in place.

"Don't."

It was all she had to say to keep him still; she cocked her knee moving her foot further out as he shifted up her body resting his head against her chest. She pressed her lips to the top of his head and continued tunnelling her fingers through his hair. It was silent and satisfying and everything she'd ever remembered, maybe more after so long apart.

After a few minutes he shifted around, taking her with him, pressing her back to his chest. It was the best way to feel as much of her skin on his as he could without doing damaged to her foot. She tucked her good leg between his as he reached down and pulled the crisp white sheet over their bodies trapping in the warmth and shielding them from the world. Between these four walls there was never a problem, the outside world didn't exist and no one could touch them.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She confessed into the midday sun.

It was the closest she could come to telling him she loved him without risking rejection again. His hands squeezed her tighter and he rested his face in the hollow of her neck.

_So could he_, he thought as his eyes drifted closed.

They may not have forever but for right now this was more than enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie pulled the stool closer to the stove, stirring the pot before replacing its lid and sitting back down. After two days locked in the bedroom she surprisingly felt better than ever, re-energized and hungry. She'd left Stephen upstairs to shower and make some calls and had decided she was going to make dinner. She hadn't actually cooked in so long it felt nice to be back at it. She had to pull up a stool because she still couldn't bare weight on her foot for that long but luckily these stools sat at the perfect height for her to use in front of the stove and counter.

Picking up her magazine she began flipping through the glossy pages again. Page after page she skimmed through looking for an article to peak her interest when she felt a large set of hands slide around her hips and rest on her thighs.

"What are yeh doing?"

She felt his lips slid across her shoulder and up her neck.

"I'm cooking dinner, you do remember what that looks like don't you?" she teased turning her head to look up at him; giving him better access to her neck and shoulder.

"Ah was thinking of having yeh for dinner."

His lips curled into a smile against her skin and she felt goose bumps spread all over her body.

"You've had me for the last two day." She started. "I figured you might want something a little more substantial tonight."

"Ah don't remember complaining."

And neither had she but he was a few days away from heading back to work again and she wasn't about to send him back with any less strength then he'd shown up with. Even if what he was doing with his mouth was about a second away from making her faint.

Sophie felt his hands slide down her thighs and watched as he rested them against the counter, cornering her between it and his body.

"If you don't stop that I'm going to burn the house down."

"Ah could get another."

He pressed his chest further into her back.

"Behave." She scolded him using the magazine in her hands to swat his hands away.

His sharp laugh made her smile as he moved a fraction away.

"It's no' fair for yeh to expect me to keep me hands to me-self when yeh've spent the last two days begging me for the opposite."

"Last I remember I wasn't the one on my knees this morning."

She rolled up the magazine and used it to gently swat his head away from her shoulder. That wasn't the only memory she had of the last two nights but it was a vivid one she had been playing back over the last few hours.

"Yeh'll be paying for that later love." He threatened taking the magazine from her hands and tossing it on the counter.

"Promises, promises."

She took a calming breath to steady her nerves before reaching over and stirring the pot again. She could feel his eyes on her every move so she made sure to take her time moving around. She turned the temperature down on the stove as she watched him walk around the table and take a seat in front of where her laptop sat.

Sophie reached over and grabbed her magazine again as Stephen pushed the laptop screen open and watched it illuminate. The background had changed from the last time he'd seen it but he recognized it without even being there. It must have been taken at Megan's wedding, the three of them smiled back at him; Megan in her slim fitting white dress flanked by Sophie and Caroline in matching cobalt blue dresses. With her hair pulled back from her face Sophie looked like a million bucks.

"Do yeh have any more of these?" He asked pointing at the screen as she looked over.

"From Megan's wedding?" Sophie asked setting down her magazine again.

He nodded and she continued.

"Yeah there's a folder somewhere on the desktop with a whole bunch of them."

When he located the folder he double clicked it and watched the folder expand into hundreds of photos. She'd definitely been busy with her camera during the receptions, not that he was surprised by that and as he flipped his way through the collection of pictures his eyes paused on one. He clicked on it and it expanded to fill the screen and in that moment; when his eyes locked on the picture he saw red. It was a primal reaction he couldn't explain but it boiled over before he had the opportunity to stop it.

"What the fuck is this Sophie?"

He pointed at the screen angrily so she leaned over to look at it. It was her and Stu at the reception, just a casual shot someone had taken along the night then had forwarded it to her. It was platonic and casual, she didn't understand what he was getting so worked up over.

"It's me and Stu at the reception, what's the big deal?"

She'd never seen him so angry before, it was a little intimidating.

"What was _he_ doing there?"

He sneered the word like he detested the taste of it. Like she'd done something wrong by taking him when they'd been broken up and he'd made the call.

"_He_ went with me." She started explaining. "He was home and offered..."

"And yeh never thought to tell me."

He yelled at her and his anger began to drive hers. How dare he get angry at her for doing something she had every right to do.

"Why would I tell you? It's none of your business…"

"None of me business."

He was fuming now.

"He's one of me best mates and yeh…"

"I was nothing to you." She yelled throwing down the spoon she had been using to stir. "You made that perfectly clear to me and then you think you have the right to tell me who I can and can't see."

She was angry at herself for letting this happen, even angrier that she'd spent the last two days in bed with him when they weren't together anymore. She had asked for this to blow up in her face.

"Ah've seen him eyeing yeh." Stephen yelled. "How long did it take him to work his way into your bed."

The minute he said those words he watched her face change. Her head snapped back like he'd hit her and as she reached over she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it right at him; the pot lid whizzed by his head as he dodged out of the way.

"Fuck you!"

Her hands shook, she'd never been so angry at anyone in her life.

"You ruined my life and now your judging me, get out!" she yelled it, she yelled it so loud her throat hurt. She knew it was ironic that she was telling him to leave his own house but there was no way she could leave so this was the next best thing she could think of.

"This is me home!"

"Stephen get the fuck out of here before I do something I'm going to regret."

He slammed the laptop closed before reaching for his car keys. He'd leave, not because she asked him but because if he stayed another minute they would both say things they didn't mean.

"This was a mistake; I knew coming here was going to be a mistake."

The words had barely left her mouth and hit his ears before he replied.

"Well yeh know where the door is."

To emphasize his point he stormed out of the room then slammed the front door behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I never imagined it would take me _SO_ long to post this next chapter and I'm sorry about that to anyone who's reading this. The next couple chapters will be coming a lot quicker, I promise! Thank you again to any reviewers, followers and anyone who's favourited this.**

* * *

It took Stephen nearly an hour to calm down enough to call Stu and even then when his friend greeted him he saw red.

"Why didn't yeh tell me about Sophie?"

"Why hello Stephen, I'm doing rather lovely tonight, thank you for asking."

He could almost hear him roll his eyes, which was not helping his current mood.

"Ah'm serious Stu."

He heard him sigh and shift around, like he was moving to another room where he'd be able to speak more freely.

"Honestly, I didn't think she'd actually tell you about the kiss. Maybe I was hoping she wouldn't…"

"She kissed yeh?"

The tone he used was so monotone, so controlled, that Stu knew he'd just walked into a landmine. Now he was more relieved than ever that they were having this conversation over the phone and not face to face.

"No." he started. "Technically I kissed her."

When there was no response he continued.

"It was stupid mate. She was so sad and we'd had a nice night… It shouldn't have happened, I knew as soon as I did it and I took her home."

Stephen pulled off to the side of the road down the street from his house. Slamming his fists into the steering wheel a few times before he took a deep breath then tunnelled his hands into his hair. This was his fault. He'd had his suspicious and once they had broken up he should have guessed Stu would try. He wasn't arrogant enough to think she'd spend the rest of her life pining away for him and never move on but he'd been struggling the whole time. No one knew better than Stu how much he'd struggled with this, despite trying his best to hide it.

"Listen mate I'm sorry and it's not going to happen again."

Stu was trying to find a way to fill the gaps, hoping he'd say anything.

"Ste she's so in love with you, no one else stands a chance."

He knew that, somewhere deep down inside despite what he might have thought when he broke up with her, he knew she loved him and that made this so much messier.

"Ah know."

His response had Stu release a breath he hadn't ever realized he'd been holding.

"Ah know she does, and Ah love her too…"

"So what's the problem mate?"

The problem was that he was sitting on the phone talking to him instead of at home begging for forgiveness.

"Ah gotta go."

"Alright but Ste I am sorry."

He knew he meant it and that it wouldn't happen again but a part of him was going to take some time to put that behind him.

"Just don't let it happen again."

That went without saying but even so he felt the need to put it out there.

"It won't, now go and don't fuck this up again."

Stephen hung up before he even said goodbye and by the time he pulled into the driveway outside his house he noticed a dark car blocking his way in. Parking in the road he locked the doors behind him as he watched Sophie move towards the passenger seat, she was nearly in when he called out to her. She paused hearing her name, then scanned the area and when her eyes locked on him she froze. Part of her wanted to jump in the car and ignore him but a bigger part of her wanted to say her piece before she left. Needless to say the biggest part of her won out.

Sophie slid her crutches into the back seat and leaned her body against the open car door. As he approached she leaned into the passenger window.

"Just give me a minute, I'll be back."

She took the few steps and met him halfway up the driveway; when he reached out to help steady her she dodged out of his grip.

"Where are yeh going So?"

She sighed swallowing back another round of tears.

"I'm going home." She started. "We were fooling ourselves to think this might actually work."

"But Ah want yeh to stay, please can we talk."

She couldn't talk anymore, she was all talked out.

"There's nothing left to say."

She was empty; it felt like someone had taken a scoop and hollowed her out completely.

"But Ah love you Sophie, yeh need to know that."

"That wasn't enough before Stephen, what's changed?"

When he paused she took that as her hint, nothing had changed. They were right back where they started only this time she wasn't going to be left behind. She turned moving back towards the car when she felt his hand slip around her wrist pulling her to a stop. She watched his thumb make slow circles around her wrist and her eyes traced a path from his hand, up his arm, across his broad shoulders and settled on his face. He looked so sad, so heartbroken and defeated but she didn't know how to stop this. How did you stop something you didn't even start?

"Ah don't want this."

She didn't either but she needed to walk away, to take a deep breath and see what happened.

"I don't think we have a choice."

She slid her hand out of his grip and made her way back to the car. When the passenger side was open and she was about to slide in she turned and looked at him one more time. She wanted to commit him to memory. Maybe not this sad version of him but as long as she lived she didn't want to forget anything about him. Her hands shook as she gripped the car door; if she waited any longer she was going to lose it all over again. As it stood now the minute she closed the car door she knew she'd break.

"If it counts for anything I've never loved anyone like I love you."

She swiped her hands across her eyes before mumbling a quick goodbye and getting in.

Stephen watched her get in, heard the car door slam and watched as the red break lights move away from him, down his driveway and out of sight around the corner. He was frozen, he'd wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab her. Drag her into the house and just fight about it till it was behind them but he could see in her face that she was done. The drawn lines in her face and pinched lips told him that he was just making things worse for her and that's not what he wanted, it's not what he'd ever wanted. So he'd done the hardest things he'd ever had to do in his life. He'd sat back and watched her climb into that car and out of his life; this time possibly for good.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: I got such an overwhelming response to that last chapter so thank you so much for that guys! I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading after my unexpected hiatus haha Anyways thank you to **_**xKimberly12x**_**, **_**niki 1981, **__**Nesiee**_**, **_**UntilNeverDawns**_**, and _Tammy_ for all your kind words and reviews. Now onto the next chapter.**

* * *

_Two months later…_

The shrill sound of his cellphone going off was enough to pull Stephen out of a deep slumber. He rolled over looking at the alarm, it was nearly 2:00AM and getting a phone call at this time was never a good things. The realization that something could be wrong sobered him up immediately. He reached over and grabbed his phone, flipping over the screen he looked down at that familiar picture and felt his heart jump into his throat. This was the last phone call he'd been expecting to get. The first few days, hell the first few weeks, he'd jumped every time that phone rang hoping it would be her but as time had gone by and he'd heard nothing he'd just assumed it really was done. He slid his finger across the screen and answered. He wanted to sound casual, like he hadn't been waiting for her to call but the moment he spoke he knew he'd lost that battle.

"Sophie?"

The sound of his voice, the sleepy tone behind it had her stomach tied up in knots. It had been two months, two of the longest months of her life and now when she'd finally decided to call, wherever he was, he'd been sleeping and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't think…"

It was probably the first time she'd done that. She'd just hit the call button before she'd had the chance to rethink her decision.

"Sophie are yeh okay?"

He rolled over and sat back against the headboard.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She started.

Of course he'd be worried; she was the dummy that didn't even look at his schedule before she called him up in the middle of the night. He heard her sigh, taking a deep breath as she moved around the bed. That familiar sound of rustling bed sheets over the phone settled his stomach a little. The majority of their relationship had been like this, late night calls lying in bed on two different sides of the country. It was the only way he could have her at this point of his life and he wouldn't have changed it for anything. It had forced them to really connect, the physical was easy and easy to find, the emotional was hard to do. He'd never been able to actually accomplish it till she had come along.

Her voice was small, distant, like she was rehearsing what she was going to say before she actually said it.

"I just really needed to hear your voice, I didn't think that you might be sleeping, I'm sorry…"

She was backtracking and she felt stupid.

"So…" he started cutting her off and silencing her rambling. "Ah miss yeh."

He'd promised himself he'd give her space but she'd made this call. She'd wanted to talk to him so he wanted to make sure that before either one of them hung up that he made sure she knew how he felt, what he wanted.

"God I miss you too, these last two months have…" she blow out a breath and wiped her eyes. "They've been so hard and I feel so stupid about how we left things."

She'd tried to make this call so many times she couldn't even remember. Her fingers had hovered over the call button and every time she'd chickened out but as the weeks passed it had become harder and harder to justify calling him.

"I was hoping to see you, maybe next time your home, I wanted to talk about us."

So did he.

"Ah'll be home next week, on Thursday."

He has no other plans and even If he did he'd have dropped them in a heartbeat for her. For any chance to get past this mess he'd started.

"Okay, I guess maybe call me when you get home?"

She was so unsure of herself now, it was strange to talk to someone she knew so well but felt so distant from. It wasn't the physical distance; that she was used to, their relationship had been built around that, it was the emotional distance she didn't quite know how to repair.

"Can I call yeh tomorrow?"

She nodded, forgetting for a minute he couldn't actually see her.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

She'd love it if she was being honest.

"Ah miss talking to yeh, Ah miss seeing your face on me phone late at night."

"I doubt that's what you miss most about me late at night."

They both laughed, she'd been the only women whose whit had been quick enough to rival his own.

"That's true." He confessed running a hand down his face.

He looked around the small hotel room he had to himself. It was dark and still, the moonlight shone through the balcony curtain casting sharp shadows across the room. It was nights like this, after long days on the road that he started to really miss home. Nights when he'd call her and they'd talk till she fell asleep on the phone.

"How are you doing Ste? How are you feeling?"

She been watching him for the last couple weeks, watched a collection of dark bruises and deep welts collect all over his body. As long as she'd known him she'd never seen it get that bad. He'd been pushing the limits on his body, she'd watched him limp into his match on RAW and her heart had gone out to him.

"Ah'm okay."

It wasn't a lie, he wasn't great but he was okay.

"How's your leg?"

He was surprised by her question, she could tell in the pause he took before answering.

"You've been watching?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's not great, it looks worse than it is."

He looked down at his leg, he couldn't see it under the cover but he knew how bad it looked, how bad it felt. He'd had to sleep on his other side to get any kind of relief from the pressure.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not so bad, nothing broken or strained, it's just a mighty fine bruise."

She highly doubted that it was anything short of agony. It looked bad and the way it wrapped around his leg and knee could not help with baring his own weight, let alone someone else's in the ring.

"You've gotta slow down, these last couple months have been hard on you, I can see it."

On more than one occasion she'd caught herself screaming at the TV. Cursing him, his opponent, the WWE, anyone who had thought these last pay per view matches had been a good idea. The element of danger was always there, she was a realist and she knew that but between the strap match and the ladder match the real element of danger had been magnified and he'd come out of both those matches worse for the wear.

"Ah know." He started. "They're sending me home for the week, Ah'm sure it'll be good as new after a few days off of me leg."

He'd lived with the constant pain, the bruises, the soreness, the stiff limbs and long days had been a part of his life for so long now he couldn't remember a time where it hadn't been, when everything felt 100%. But he was able to admit, even if just to himself, that the last few months had pushed him farther than before, Monday night had proven that.

"I hope you can actually stay off it."

"Yeh doubt me?"

"I know you." She began. "You spend one day alone in that house and you'll be itching to get out."

He'd thought about that too and she was probably right, he'd go stir crazy in a day.

"When yeh come and see me Ah won't be alone."

"No I guess you won't be; we can prop our bum legs up together."

She laughed looking down at her foot, it had come a long way from where it had been, but she still wasn't 100%.

"How is your foot So?"

He changed the subject away from him to something he was more comfortable talking about.

"It's better, I'm in a walking boot now which is pretty sexy but I don't have to wear it all the time."

She was actually able to walk around most of the day in normal shoes, flats and sandals of course but not that ugly boot. She tried to reserve her boot wearing to night time when she was securely in her house and as long as she wasn't on her feet for too long that seemed to work for her.

"I'm kinda slow though, I'm still building up strength but it's starting to feel more normal."

"And your car?"

"No car, I'm a bus girl now, one with the masses." She laughed. "It's horrible."

Especially with crutches in the beginning it had been a nightmare but she'd decided that if she could hold off for a few more weeks she'd be able to make a sizeable down payment on a new car, something she'd never had.

"Do yeh need help So?"

He'd help her if she needed it, she should have known that without a doubt.

"No, no I'm fine. In a few weeks I should have enough to buy a new car though I might need some help picking one out."

Truly she'd been asking anyone she knew what kind of car they'd recommend. She was a fish out of water here but as someone who had bought a few cars in his lifetime maybe he'd be able to help her choose.

"Ah'll help yeh find something."

"Thanks."

The conversation lulled into a comfortable silence. Not an awkward, weird silence but a normal lull that would have happened even when they were together. She thought back to the conversation, it had been so mundane, so domestic it was not what she had expected when she'd called.

"I should let you get back to sleep, I really didn't think before I dialled."

And she didn't want to be the reason anything else happened to him. She heard him shift around this time, like he was lying back in bed.

"So, yeh call me whenever yeh want." He started. "Hearing your voice goes a long way for me soul."

The smile on her face was unexpected, and a mile wide. It was no better for him then it was for her, she could feel the content sleepiness that had eluded her for weeks sinking into her chest.

"We'll talk tomorrow, I promise."

"Aye we will, goodnight love."

"Goodnight."

She hung up the phone before he could say anything else; slid down deep into bed and closed her eyes. She was just about to roll over when her phone lit up again; the light illuminated her small bedroom. She looked at it one last time, decided it could wait till tomorrow and rolled over. When curiosity got the best of her she rolled back and reached for it, sliding it open she watched as the text filled her screen.

_I love you Sophie._

It was simple but she knew how much he meant.

_I love you too._

She typed it and sent it before sliding her phone under her pillow and slipping into the deepest sleep she could ever remember.

* * *

Sophie spun her cup in her hands, looking over at Caroline through her dark rimmed sunglasses. The weather had warmed up considerably, even for Florida standards, and the cold drink in her hands was doing wonders for her internal temperature. She'd called Caroline on her lunch break asking her to meet up for coffee after work; she'd wanted to bounce some thoughts off her best friend. Caroline had been in a functional relationship for the better part of the last 5 years. She'd help pick her up more than a couple of times and she knew she'd understand.

"I called him last night."

She didn't need to specify who, she knew Caroline would get it and she didn't really know how to bring it up. So she just blurted it out and decided to let whatever was about to happen, happen. She watched Caroline's eyebrows wing up in surprise before she put her drink down, the condensation dripped down her cup collecting on the table in a perfect ring.

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

She spun the cup again, this time counter clockwise. She'd called him for a reason but she'd gotten so side tracked with the sound of his voice, the lilt of his accent that she hadn't wanted to ruin the moment.

"Sophie…"

"I know Care and I'm going to tell him." She started. "He's gonna call tonight."

Honestly she was probably looking forward to that call a little more than she should be. When she thought about it she got those familiar butterflies in her belly, it was like they were starting from the beginning all over again.

"How do you think he's going to react?"

She'd wondered that too; she didn't really know what to expect.

"I don't know; I don't even know if it's true yet."

"Sophie, you need to find out before you tell him something like that."

"I know."

She did know, she knew the pros and cons of every choice she was making but she was scared to make it alone and while it wasn't fair to him she might just have to drag him down with her. It might just be the only way she came out on the other side.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: thanks to UntilNeverDawns, MsZoeiLang, Keeper of Oz, xKimberly12x, niki 1981, Tammy and Nesiee for reading and reviewing my last chapter. I've gotten so much feedback in these last chapters and it really means so much! There isn't too much left in this story (or is there? :P) but I'm going to be in Ireland for the next three weeks so look for some updates when I get back.**

* * *

They'd talked every night that week, for hours, deep into the night, it had seemed like the new start they needed and when he'd suggestion she pick up his car and meet him at the airport Thursday she'd jumped at the opportunity. She'd rushed home from work, changed her clothes and refreshed her makeup before picking up his car and arriving at the airport. The flight was on time but she was twenty minutes early, which was just enough time for her to question everything she was doing and everything she was thinking.

Sophie sat down in the hard plastic chair, taking a sip of her water before replace it back in her bag. They'd been getting along so well this last week, she was worried being here, actually seeing each other could tip the scale in either a good or bad direction. She played with the hem on her dress, a nervous habit she'd picked up as a teenager as the board announced the arrival of his flight. She'd gone out and bought this dress to meet him, not that she'd ever admit it, and now she was feeling silly about it. It's not like he was going to notice anyways but when she'd walked by the window and seen the stunning sapphire sundress she knew she had to have it.

Slipping her flip-flops on and off her foot she could feel her nerves double. Why was she so nervous? She done this before, more times than she could count but it felt different this time. This time she was very aware of what could happen, how drastically things could change if everything went right.

She slipped her shoe back on and got up, taking a few steps closer to the doors. People milled around, all waiting for the arrival of friends and loved ones. Having done this before she knew one of two things was going to happen. He'd either be in the first wave of people to come out of those doors, he'd always had a horseshoe up his ass when it came to getting his baggage or he'd be in the last wave of people to leave because immigration always had a way of holding him up. Something that even after years of living in the States he still dealt with. It turned out to be the latter; the airport was nearly empty again when she spotted him through the frosted glass sliding doors.

The pinched look in his face told her he was irritated and as he looked around for her she took him in. Drinking up every detail from the dark denim snuggly wrapped around his thighs to the blue cotton t-shirt stretched wide across his chest. The blue was so vibrant it nearly matched her dress, almost as if they'd planned it that way and it made his skin look impossibly white, like flawless marble. She looked at him, took the moment in and watched as his eyes swung around finally meeting hers.

When he spotted her she watched his face change, the irritation bled into a smile, and she watched it reach all the way to his eyes before she took the last few steps to meet him. They were toe to toe, looking at each other for a good long minute before he dropped his bag, slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. She was glad he'd taken the initiative because she wasn't sure what to actually do, what exactly was the protocol when you met an ex that you were still in love with at the airport?

Sophie slipped her hands around his neck, rolling to the tips of her toes to help close some of the sizable height gap between them. It brought her level with is chest, her eyes peaking over his shoulder as his arms tighten around her body, pulling her as close into him as he could. She slipped her finger across his neck and into his hair. Pulling him closer she felt him drop his forehead against her shoulder, folding his body around hers completely.

It felt so good being wrapped up in him, despite the fact that she was well aware that they were in a very public place, even when he pulled away he never let go of her. His arms stayed locked around her waist as he looked down at her. He looked down at her with a strong, serious face and she did the very same thing, looking up at him with that very same serious look.

"Are you gonna look at me like that all night?"

She glowered a little harder before she couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. The sound set him off and he smiled down at her. Sliding his hands up her body he cupped her face and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to her forehead before releasing her completely.

"Yah looked beautiful So, Ah'm sorry it took so long."

He covered his compliment with an apology so she glanced past it too.

"It's okay; I always know it's a 50/50 shot when it comes to you." She joked looking around the mostly empty arrival terminal.

His eyes lingered on her for another minute; the blue dress wrapped around her like a glove accentuating every hill and valley that made up her body and it made his mouth go dry. Her skin had picked up some color since he'd last seen her, unlike his, her skin always picked up healthy glow and with her hair pulled up off her face she looked like the picture of health.

"Is that a new dress So?" he asked reaching out to feel the material between his fingers; it was as soft as her skin.

"This old thing?"

She flattened her hands against her ribs, feeling the material of the bodice shift as she took a breath. There was no way he could know it was new, it wasn't even possible but the look he gave her said that he might actually pay more attention then she'd ever given him credit for.

"Okay, yeah, it's new." She confessed hiking her purse up her shoulder. "How did you know?"

"Cause Ah doubt Ah'd ever forget anything that makes yeh look so beautiful."

Sophie flushed from head to toe; she actually felt it build from her toes up and when her eyes swung up to meet his she had to look away. She couldn't take that look in his eyes without melting into the ground.

"Ah've always loved that color on yeh, yeh know that." He started before he reached down for his bag.

She did know that, she remembered once, when they'd first started dating, that she'd worn a shirt of a similar color and he'd mentioned how much he'd liked the color on her so she'd used this opportunity to try it out this new dress.

Stephen straightened to his full height and paused as Sophie slipped her hand around his forearm. When he looked at her she tipped her head to the left. She'd noticed the boy when she'd gotten to the airport, well she'd noticed his t-shirt but when she'd lost him in the crowd she hadn't thought about him again. Not till she noticed him timidly slide into her peripheral vision. The boy was seven, maybe eight and he looked up at him like he'd just seen a ghost. It happened a lot, especially with a man that was so hard to miss, but the little ones were always her favourite, she just never knew how they'd react or what they'd say. The boy slipped a little closer, ushered by his mother, and stopped about a foot away from them. When he didn't speak his mother did.

"I'm so sorry to bother you…" she started looking between then two of them then back at her son. "But my son is such a huge fan of yours, would you mind if we got a quick picture?"

She was a little nervous too; Sophie could see it so she reached out and squeezed the women's arm reassuringly. When people didn't know Stephen she could understand why they'd be intimidated, he was a big guy with an even bigger presence but he was great with his fans, the smaller the better.

"Ah think we can arrange that if that's what the wee one wants?"

He bent down, sinking to eye level with the boy who was still looking at him in awe.

"Is it a picture yeh're wanting fella?"

She watched him lay it on thick, like he always did for the camera or especially the little ones. The boy nodded his head enthusiastically before he found his voice, talking a mile a minute about anything and everything that crossed his mind.

"I'm sorry to barge in on your time." The boy's mother apologized again turning towards Sophie as the two boys chatted on. "But I knew if I didn't bring him over here he'd regret it for the rest of his life. I doubt I'll ever hear the end of it as is."

Sophie smiled at the women; she understood, there were plenty of people in her youth that would have rendered her speechless if she'd ever gotten to meet them. Hell if Johnny Depp stepped through those doors…

"Oh don't worry about it." Sophie started. "It's nothing and honestly I think he enjoys this as much as the kids do."

She watched the boy talked animatedly, she doubted he'd taken a breath since he'd started and when Stephen looked over at her the look on his face pretty much told her the same thing. She laughed turning away from him and back to the boy's mother.

"He's really great with kids, you never know when you approach complete strangers…" her voice trailed off like she didn't want to insult anyone with her honesty.

"He is." Sophie confirmed. "He really loves it."

"And what about you? I mean it must get old having people jump in on your life constantly."

She'd never had a problem with people stopping them, she understood their excitement and as long as it didn't boarder on intrusive she'd never had a complaint. He'd always been really good at handling people in a timely manner when it was needed and without being rude.

"It doesn't happen as often as you probably think." She explained. "But honestly it doesn't really bother me; it makes them both so happy."

The boy said something and they both laughed as she watched him pull a marker out of his back pocket so he could get his shirt signed.

"Do you guys have kids?"

"Us?" she questioned looking over at him then back at the women in front of her. "No, no kids."

"Well don't wait too long." She looked over at her son then back at Sophie. "A man like that should be surrounded by them."

She gave her a wink, pulling her phone out of her bag and walking over to take a picture before they turned to leave.

"What do you say Justin?" his mother looked down at the boys urging him to be polite.

"Thank you!" he yelled it, looked up at Stephen one last time before he ran off to tell anyone who would listen; leaving the adults behind with a laugh.

"Thank you again."

She looked at him then over at Sophie before following her son back to where he sat.

Stephen reached down grabbing his bag again before throwing it over his shoulder; it was time to get out of here before someone else spotted him. When he turned to Sophie he felt her arm slip through his, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Are yeh ready to leave?"

She looked up at him, a lazy smile spread wide across her face and he took the opportunity to bend down and press his lips to hers. It was a quick kiss, just a press of lips to lips but he'd wanted to do it since he'd seen her. When he pulled back she hopped onto her toes pressing her lips to his again before she slid her hand down into his and began pulling him out of the terminal towards the doors.

"Let's get outta here superstar."


End file.
